1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a bipolar transistor having the capacity to accommodate higher current while maintaining a small foot print.
2. Related Art
In order to increase the current capacity of a bipolar NPN transistor, the size of the emitter contact is increased. However, conventional methods of increasing the size of the emitter contact also result in an increased device foot print, or overall size. As the trend toward smaller and smaller devices continues in the industry, it is desirable to produce a bipolar NPN transistor having an increased current capacity while maintaining a small foot print.